


The Cable Guy

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Randomness, Text Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Nori's stuck at home waiting for the cable guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of random sillyness that I just felt like writing. I hope you guys are having a good day <3 I made Nori's texts bold so maybe it'll be a little easier to see the difference. ~ signifies when a little bit of time goes by between texts.

**Nori: I can't believe I'm the one who got stuck waiting for the cable guy.**

  
Bofur: What can I say? You lost the coin toss.

Bofur: That and I have not only a doctors appointment, but a dentist appointment as well. Not sure how that wound up happening.

  
**Nori: ugh.**

~

  
**Nori: He's still not here.**

**Nori: I'm dying of boredom.**

**Nori: Oh wait, someone just knocked on the door. Brb after I find out if it's a home invader or the guy.**

~ 

**Nori: Ok, it was him.**

  
Bofur: Sorry, I couldn't text back. I was talking to the dentist.

Bofur: Glad we didn't get home invaded, off to the doctors now.

 

**Nori: You know. Based on pop culture, this can only end one of two ways. Sex or murder.**

  
Bofur: Hmm. Who's the one getting murdered, you or the cable guy?

  
**Nori: Me.**

  
Bofur: Well if you have a choice of the two options, try to swing for the second one.

  
**Nori: Wow, harsh.**

**Nori: Oh hang on.**

**Nori: Ok, apparently there was a third unforseen outcome in which he fixes our tv and then leaves.**

  
Bofur: Good, glad to hear you aren't cheating on me or dead.

  
**Nori: _*thumbs up emoji*_**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life


End file.
